


Out of the 7 billion people, baby you're the only one

by Totallyobliviousalways



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fluff, High School, Human Louis, I don't see that as underage, Louis is 17, M/M, Maybe mpreg, Vampire Barbara, Vampire Harry, Vampire Liam, Vampire Niall, Vampire Perrie, Vampire Sophia, Vampire Zayn, Vampires, cause who doesn't love mpreg, i can't tag, maybe smut if I can write it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyobliviousalways/pseuds/Totallyobliviousalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You won't scream or make a sound, you won't run and you won't remember this."<br/>Before she even gets a chance to breathe Harry has sunk his protruding fangs into her neck and feels sweet sweet blood trickle down his burning throat. He doesn't waste any time in drinking his fill while the girl just passes out. He lays her down gently after making sure she was okay, checks to make sure he has his 'Daylight jewelry' before he speeds off into the sunrise away from the girl.<br/>OR - A vampire AU where Louis is the only Human apparently, and Harry doesn't know what he wants any more, until Louis comes into his life. The boys are the boys really, Liam's practical, Zayn tends to disappear sometimes and Niall...well he's everybody's baby no matter how old he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Fic i've ever written so please go easy on me. Thanks for reading it will hopefully get better! Thanks beautiful people. Thank you for giving me a chance. Also I'm Irish so if I'm writing Niall being a little shit that's what the language is!

Chapter 1  
1675  
Pain.  
That's all Harry feels as he wakes up from his slumber. He takes a deep calming breath before trying to come to a conclusion as to how he's going to trap another unsuspecting human tonight. Suddenly all he can think is Blood. The metallic smell, the dangerous red colour, the thick consistency. That's it. He knows its wrong and that if he wants to have any chance at holding onto him humanity then he needs to stop but he's just so thirsty.

Turns out that's all the courage he needs before he stumbles out of the alleyway he'd been sleeping in. Walking out into the dimly lit streets Harry rakes his eyes out the taverns and shop fronts awaiting in London this year. Having just moved from 'Homes Chapel' this busy city lifestyle is really new to the poor lad. However when you're a vampire you can't exactly live in the same place all your life.

He smells her before he sees her. Actually come to think of it he feels her depressed emotional state before anything. One very unfavourable trait of being a Vampire is of course the fact that Harry can feel the emotions of those around him. He wanders over to the girl, a petite girl with long dirty blonde hair sitting the a brothel alleyway.  
"Are you alright ma'am?" Harry asks innocently, ever the polite lad his mother brought him up to be.

Unsurprisingly startled the girls head fly's up and she immediately cowers away from the lad in front of her.

"Y-yes, t-thank you sir" She stutters rather nervously while trying to quieten down her sobs.

"You don't look alight, may I help you in anyway?"

'Polite Harry. You need to get this girl to trust you if you want a meal tonight.' Harry thinks to himself as he approaches the girl cautiously.

The girls starts babelling about some costumer at the brothel who was just too rough when Harry realises he can't hold off any longer, however he doesn't want the poor girl to be in pain. Quickly before he looses himself completely Harry turns her head and looks deeply into her eyes.

"You won't scream or make a sound, you won't run and you won't remember this."  
Before she even gets a chance to breathe Harry has sunk his protruding fangs into her neck and feels sweet sweet blood trickle down his burning throat. He doesn't waste any time in drinking his fill while the girl just passes out. He lays her down gently after making sure she was okay, checks to make sure he has his 'Daylight jewellery' before he speeds off into the sunrise away from the girl.  
2015  
"Welcome students to your first day of senior year!"

'yay again' Harry thinks as he listens to the principal drown on about a year he's completed about 17 times now. Being forever 18 gets boring okay. At least having Niall, Liam and Zayn with him might be okay, between them they've completed senior year about 63 times, being all Vampires, however no many times Harry has completed this year ever prepared him for the human sitting diagonally in front of Harry in the Hall for the senior meeting.

'This could get interesting' He thinks to himself as he takes in the punk peter pan looking lad.

'Very interesting indeed' smirking Harry begins to form a plan to win himself a new body to play with, all he needs now is a good luck at the lad if he'd ever turn towards Harry and his group.

"Now students I know you're all excited for this year however as always there's some rules..." Harry drowned out the speech as Niall elbowed him, Harry's known Niall for about 120 years at this point but he will never deny the Irish boy his attention. Niall is everybody's baby. 

"An bhfuil tú ag eist leis an cíoch seo?" Niall murmurs. Niall thinks he's hilarious speaking in Irish all the time because none of us have ever taken the time to get to know the language. Sighing I guiltily ask for a translation.

"H, c'mon learn a bit of the 'ol Gaelic will ya? I asked were you listening to this tit?" 

"Sorry babe, we'll all learn eventually. No Ni I wasn't, this is just the same shit he went over last year, plus after doing this as many times as we have i don't actually think we need this, just a waste of time I could be spending doing other...things." 

"Gabh síos ort fhéin... I don't want to be listening to you making innuendos, it's barely 10 O Clock." Groaning Niall began again "Want to blow school off after this and go for a little...adventure with me and the lads?" 

"When have I ever said no to that?" Harry asks smirking. Think senior year is going to be good. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'M Louis and you?"  
> "Your best dream and worst nightmare"

 Harry's POV

"Thank you students and I hope this year will bring you closer to the futures you are all fantasising about"  Blah blah blah blah blah seriously every single time I do this High School thing it's the exact same boring speech about achieving some worthwhile dream when in reality the chances that most of these kids are even going to make it through university is so low. Being 18 is not a good age to decide what you're going to do for the rest of your life. If I were 18 again I defiantly wouldn't make the same decisions which have brought me to where I am today. Then i was a shy kid who worked in a bakery of all places, today I'm doing my senior year over  ~~again~~ and to what great cause? It's not that I hate being a Vampire, I'm not sour about the whole thing i just wish I'd have some big goal to achieve, some marvellous event which could alter my entire life. Something that makes me want to get up in the morning just to do it, maybe even some life altering person, that makes me want to be a better person, who changes my outlook on life and science and art and my purpose on this planet for eternity.

I guess I'll have to keep waiting. 

Third person POV 

"LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT BED I WILL COME UP THERE AND DRAG YOU OUT OF IT MYSELF" Groaning Louis rolls himself out of his bed. 

"Yes mum, I'm coming now" Trying his best not to let any of this signature sass get into his response Louis drags his still half asleep body from his bed. 

"What to wear today hmm..." Being the new kid isn't exactly something Louis is looking forward to. Moving from Doncaster to London for his final year of schooling with his family wasn't exactly something Louis expected to do, but he's not going to be rude about it. He's going to get on with life. Pulling the black skinny jeans which make him look like a god from his wardrobe and a low collared maroon top to show off his collar bones Louis dresses himself and to be honest he couldn't be happier to go to a school where they don't have a uniform. Pairing his outfit with his black Vans and a grey beanie Louis trudges down the stairs to breakfast with his family. 

"Morning peasants not to fear the light of your lives has arrived for the feast!" Louis exclaimed making both sets of twins giggle smiling to himself and ignoring his mothers eye roll Louis  seats himself at the breakfast table to try and quell his nerves for the first day of senior year.

************************************

Sitting down in the main hall for the 'senior talk' Louis feels his nerves spring up again. Since the seniors were told to go directly here Louis hasn't got a chance to talk to any of his classmates yet however he is sitting amongst them all so, it's a start. 

Suddenly Louis gets the uneasy feeling of somebody watching him, trying to be inconspicuous he looks around and notices a group of about 7 sitting at the back of the hall. Nothing about them seems abnormal but the students around them seem to be avoiding even making eye contact with the group. Quickly turning around again when Louis notices on of the lads is turning in his direction Louis wonders what's so wrong with the group that nobody wants to talk to them. However he doesn't have long to think about it  when the principal walks onto the stage to welcome all the students back. 

Tuning out the speech he's sure is not going to be that important Louis' mind wanders to Doncaster and his friends from there to how Lottie is getting on in school right down to the boy in the back with the curly brown hair. 

Louis' always known he's gay and never had a problem with it, thankfully neither did his mother so at 13 when he finally had courage all his mother said was "I know love, now who do you think is hotter, David Beckham or Jamie Redknapp?" and that was that. Louis really loves his mom. 

When he realises that all the students are heading out of the hall Louis' blindly follows.

*******************************

Waking into his first class of the day Louis stands at the top while the teacher introduces him and tells him to sit at an empty chair at the back of the classroom. Not five minutes 2 of the boys from the group of 7 from the hall walk into the class room. 

"Harry, Niall where were ye?" the teacher, Mr. Sheehan  asks however he sounds exasperated almost like this is a natural occurrence. 

"Sorry sir, we were trying to go home but apparently we can't" the blonde haired blue eyed one responds, Mr. Sheehan just rolls his eyes and sighs "Alright Horan no need to be snitty just take your seats boys". Both lads move towards Louis and suddenly getting a good luck he notices both boys were gorgeous with pale skin and perfect completions. Frankly Louis was jealous. The lads take the seats either side of Louis and suddenly he feels extremely awkward, trying to concentrate on whatever the teacher is drowning on about Louis doesn't notice both boys concentrated expressions when they mentally ask each other about who this new lad is.

 "Hey, m'names Niall Horan. Who're you?" The blonde lad asks. Louis can hear a slight Irish accent and thinks that the lad must be cheeky if he really is Irish. Seems like a national trait over there. 

"Louis, Louis Tomlinson. Just moved from Doncaster." 

Niall opens his mouth to ask another question when suddenly a deep voice interrupts him. The voice which seems to be raspy and silky sweet at the same time comes from Louis' other side and he turns to see the good looking curly haired lad that he'd noticed earlier looking at him. 

"What did you say your name was?" Transfixed Louis takes in the boys face. A beautiful thing if he's ever seen something beautiful. He had a slightly babyish face which could easily be all over covers on magazines around the world. The boy has these eyes which looked to be filled with the wisdom and life experience of a couple of lifetimes in them. The colour of unrivalled beauty, emerald green which could not be made up by the most skilled colourist a truly unique and extraordinary thing to behold were these eyes, Louis nearly looses himself in them before he realises he still hasn't answered the boys question. 

Quickly answering the boy Louis says - breathlessly after the emotional struggle of tearing his eyes away from the boys' - "'M names Louis, and you?' 

"Your best dream and worst nightmare" The boy replies with a smirk. Before he even realises Louis says "Well I hope you show me how you can be both soon" With a wink before turning around leaving a stunned Harry trying to understand the implications and a thrilled Niall silently laughing himself into oblivion. 

'oh this boy is sticking around' Harry thinks as he replies cheekily "Sure, any time you want me babe you can have me all you need to do is ask" to Louis with a wink before both boys turn towards the teacher again. Harry is silently thankful for the fact that vampire don't need to breathe because if they needed oxygen then Niall would be very deprived since he just laughs harder at the boys antics turning beet red from the amount of hysteria he's in. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating from my phone because it's got auto-correct and my laptop doesn't so appologise! 
> 
> Also thank you to everyone for the kudos and the comments ye're all stars!

Louis POV 

"So Mr. Man of my dreams, you have an actual name of will I just have to call you that?" I asked cheekily to the, let's face it drop dead gorgeous boy next to me. I mean c'mon nobody should be allowed look this good. He's got a low collared white shirt on over black skinny jeans which look to be clinging to much more than just his legs if you get what I mean *wink wink*. I can also see a couple tattoos peaking out which is good because I actually have a couple too. Maybe we can share stories behind them on a date...to the pizza place, where he'll be so captivated by my amazing ass to notic....hold on Louis now you don't even know if he's into guys? 

Just as I'm weighing up the pros and cons of trying to get with a straight boy he starts talking it takes me much longer than it should to register those perfect lips are moving but...eh what're you gonna do.

"Well I wouldn't be opposed to 'Mr. Man of my dreams' but my name is Harry Styles" 

Great he even sounds like he'd have attention on him all the time but those lips I mean...I'll fight for a straight boy with lips like that. 

"Excuse me Mr. Styles, maybe if you paid attention in my class and arrived on time you might actually learn something!" The teacher remarked from the front of the class. I blushed while Harry just rolled his eyes and opened that sinful mouth again to talk and I seriously need to stop thinking about his mouth. 

"Actually sir if you'd bothered to open up a History book you'd realise that you've given several wrong details in this class so I think I'll be okay with learning on my own thanks" Harry replied with a smirk...Oh a bad boy. He just gets more delicious by the minute. 

"Are you insinuating that I don't know what I'm talking about?" The teacher replied actually astounded to think a teenager could prove him wrong in his own class. 

"Yeah actually I am" 

This guy is so confident and such a bad boy, God he needs to stop or I'll drop to my knees now. 

"Tell us so Mr. Styles what important detail did I get incorrect" I looked at the boy beside me and I could swear you could break glass on the sharpness of his jaw line. His bone structure was just prefect. I'm pulled out of my thoughts about Harry again when Niall hits my arm playfully and makes a hand gesture to say to lean closer. 

"Yeah?" I whisper trying to keep my attention on both Harry and the teacher so not to miss anything. 

"how do you feel about bad boys? Cause your dream boys the worst." Smirking at my startled expression Niall turns again but not before shooting a smug look at Harry on my other side. 

"Well Mr. Styles? I'm waiting" 

"You said that Michael Collins was killed in the 1916 rising in Ireland. He was actually killed afterwards in Ballinablath in Cork." 

"SOMEBODY GOOGLE IT" the teacher exclaimed while students flocked to their phones to try and see if the scary punk kid was right or the uptight teacher.

I however leaned in close to Harry, so close no one else could hear and whispered

"You seem confident, you sure?" 

"Oh baby I'm always sure about what I do" winking at me I slightly blushed as a boy in front said Harry was right. 

"So you're a bad boy who actually knows about what goes on in the world. Bad and smart, maybe you are my dream man" I could hear the seductiveness in my voice so of course Harry could too. '

"I'd be glad to fill the position" he replies. Maybe this guy may the worth a try. Only on way to find out I guess. 

"I need diner and movie first babe" okay Louis breath. Harry starts to smile and HOLY SHIT HE HAS DIMPLES!! 

"Consider it done gorgeous type in you number" handing me his phone I type in my actual number and send myself a message so I have his number too. 

"Don't let yourself down now Styles, I'm hard to impress but the rewards are...mindblowing." I say suductivly as the bell goes and I saunter out of class, making sure to wag my hips and my fantastic ass. Looking back I see Harry's eyes are nearly black but I shrug it off as a trick of the light and continue on to my new class of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to go with Irish History in this just because it's all I know.. Sorry if the concept is lost on ye, details of what they're discussing isn't important! 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos! 
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
